


Fateful encounter

by yuraxchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy Lines, Fluff, M/M, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They already think I’m a prostitute, better not aggravate my case.” or how Jaehyun and Taeyong meet in a cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fateful encounter

 

Jaehyun’s eyes shut open when he heard footsteps approaching and someone screaming. Looking around lazily, he sat up on the uncomfortable bench of the cell and stared at the police officer who pushed a teenager into the same cell as him.  

“This is a misunderstanding, I’m innocent! I swear! Mister?! Please!” He kept screaming at the police officer’s back but the latter ignored him, walking away without another word. How rude, Jaehyun thought, frowning.

“Can you shut the fuck up.” Someone in the far corner of the cell mumbled at the boy.

Jaehyun watched as the teenager startled, gripping the bars of the cell tighter. He was wearing a thin tank top—a little bit too revealing in Jaehyun’s opinion but he was in no position to judge, and black skinnies hugging his thin legs. He couldn’t properly see his face but he seemed young, and most importantly: scared. Feeling sympathetic, Jaehyun cleared his throat to get the boy’s attention.

“You should try to get some sleep, they won’t let you out that easily,” he offered softly.

The boy glanced at him over his shoulder curiously and his head moved in an almost imperceptible nod when he realized Jaehyun was right.

“I can even lend you my lap to sleep on if you’d like,” Jaehyun continued jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. “My name’s Jaehyun by the way.”

“Taeyong.” The boy came closer, and Jaehyun’s breath hitched when he saw his face more clearly. He was beautiful. Jaehyun didn’t think he was a teenager now that he was looking at him more closely but he didn’t look much older than twenty. Taeyong winced as he looked at his face and Jaehyun absentmindedly touched his still swelling cheek.

Jaehyun smiled reassuringly. “It doesn’t hurt that much anymore.”  

Taeyong looked skeptical but didn’t comment on it. Eying the bench nervously, he hesitated in front of Jaehyun.

“You can sit beside me,” the latter offered, patting the spot next to him. “What’s your story?” he then added, curious.

Sitting and curling on himself, Taeyong sighed loudly. “They thought I was a prostitute.”

Jaehyun nearly choked at the confession, before glancing at the boy’s attire. Somehow, he could understand why they would think that but he wasn’t going to say that. Taeyong already looked like a kicked puppy he wasn’t going to be asshole and worsen his—already shitty—situation.

“I was just coming out of a club and this guy started flirting with me but I wasn’t interested so he tried to offer me money…what the actual fuck…” he mumbled, carding his fingers through his messy hair. “He started grabbing me so I defended myself but the cops saw us and they misunderstood the situation. They wouldn’t listen to what I said…” he frowned, biting his lower lip.  

Jaehyun grimaced. “That sucks, man.”

Taeyong looked up. “Yeah. What’s worse is that I only dressed up because of my friends! They think I’m a nerd, which is kind of true but I’m not going to admit it to them you know. But of course it’s just my luck that I attract attention for the wrong reasons the one time I dress to impress.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “On a positive note, you won’t go home alone tonight.”

“I guess. Although, no offence but I’d rather go home alone than end in jail.” Taeyong grimaced. “And you? What happened?” he asked, motioning for Jaehyun’s blotched face.

He sighed. “My best friend was drunk and pissed off some guy, I got in between and took the blow for him.”

At Taeyong’s widening eyes, Jaehyun smirked. “The guy is in the hospital now.”

Taeyong laughed softly, shaking his head. “I see. Well, your story is less embarrassing than mine.”

“It depends. People will think I’m violent now,” Jaehyun retorted. “…and dangerous.” he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Still better than people thinking you’re a hooker…” Taeyong deadpanned.

“You’re a pretty hooker if that makes you feel better.” Jaehyun winked.

Taeyong spluttered, a blush creeping up his cheeks embarrassingly fast. “Are you flirting with me…?”

“What do you think?” Jaehyun continued innocently.

Taeyong pouted. “I asked you first!”

“I’m totally flirting with you.” Jaehyun admitted finally, bumping their shoulders together.

“Y-Yeah?” Taeyong smiled nervously. “Isn’t it a bit weird?”

“Why? We’re both lonely people meeting in a cell for all the wrong reasons. This must be fate.” Jaehyun explained, smiling widely. “I’ll have to thank my best friend.”

“Now that you’re done flirting can you please make out or something and shut the fuck up? Someone is trying to sleep here!” The same voice as earlier shouted.

Taeyong giggled, hiding his mouth with his hand and Jaehyun bit his lip not to laugh. He slid closer to Taeyong and whispered in his ear. “What do you think? Should we?”

“Perhaps we could wait until we’re out? As nice as it sounds, I don’t want to stay locked here longer because of indecent behavior…” Taeyong said in a hushed voice. “They already think I’m a prostitute, better not aggravate my case.”

Jaehyun pouted. “It’s a date then? Later?”

Taeyong cleared his throat, nervous, and nodded.

“Are you cold?” Jaehyun inquired after a minute of silence, looking down at Taeyong’s hunched form.

“A bit,” Taeyong admitted, his eyes widening when Jaehyun’s arm came around his shoulder to hug him to his side.

“Better?” he murmured. Taeyong hummed, relaxing in Jaehyun’s arms and snuggling closer. “If we start dating, our meeting story is going to be the best.” Jaehyun chuckled.  

“We haven’t had our first date yet.” Taeyong whispered teasingly, amused.

Jaehyun tsked. “Let’s grab breakfast when they’ll release us. That will be our first date.”

“You’ve thought about everything.” Taeyong sounded impressed.

“When you meet the love of your life- what? Is it too much?” he mumbled as Taeyong started laughing.

Taeyong snorted, his eyes fluttering shut as his head lolled back against Jaehyun’s neck.  “Yes, oh my god. Too cheesy,” he slurred sleepily.

“Hey, but wouldn’t it be romantic to have our first kiss in this cell?” Jaehyun offered, leaning his head on Taeyong’s. When he didn’t get a response, Jaehyun looked down at his closed eyes and chuckled to himself. Taeyong has fallen asleep on him. “Maybe later then.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to [NCT Prompts](http://twitter.com/NCTprompts) for inspiration or to leave prompts~


End file.
